A Moonlit Swim
by iloveromance
Summary: Frasier and Claire embark on a spontaneous act of romance while in Belize. Inspired by the episode; "Cranes Go Caribbean".


In their lavish San Pedro hotel room in the paradise of Belize, the cool breeze swept over their headed bodies as they slept. It was a blissful sleep; the kind of sleep that came naturally after making love. Frasier knew without a doubt that he'd never experienced anything like it before and it was truly delightful.

He curled his body against Claire's in an attempt to be as close to her as possible and kissed her passionately. Brought out of her slumber, she gave into his kiss, sending his love for her to new heights. It was paradise in paradise times infinity.  
He loved her so much.

Claire was everything that he'd ever wanted in a woman and then some. She was perfect. His family loved her, which was rare and completely wonderful. Their love for the woman he loved only made him love his family more. He made a note in the back of his mind to tell them more often. But at the moment he needed to concentrate on the beautiful woman beside him. After months of agonizing over who he really loved; the exciting, challenging Lana or the beautiful, fun-loving Claire, he'd finally made up his mind.

In truth, the choice had been easy. Claire was perfect. She got along swimmingly with his father and the memory of Their odd conversation at the breakfast table about staring down a lobster made Frasier chuckle. As for Daphne, Frasier's heart warmed at the idea that Daphne thought of Claire as a sister. That meant the world to him.

Perhaps his trip to Belize-that was originally intended for he and Claire alone-wasn't quite going as planned, for he certainly hadn't planned on inviting his family along-but he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way.

He kissed Claire once more and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. In response she sighed contentedly. "Frasier…"

"Let's go to the beach." He hoped that his voice sounded as raspy and sensual as he intended, but his heart sank when, instead of being turned on by his spontaneous suggestion, Claire merely laughed. And the kiss that accompanied that laugh was of little consolation. He sighed deeply, the magical moment slightly tarnished. "Never mind. I…"

"The beach sounds heavenly." She breathed. "But in case you haven't noticed, it's midnight."  
He grinned. "I'm well aware of that fact, even though I haven't worn my watch-or many of my clothes for that matter-since we arrived."

She pressed her body against his, even closer than before. "Hmmm… I know and it's perfect, isn't it? That's why my suitcase is so small. I knew that a lot of clothes wouldn't be necessary. But what I meant was that it's dark here in Belize."

"So it is…" he whispered, capturing her lips with his once more. When he moved to kiss her a second time, she drew back, laughing as she gently pushed him away.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"Frasier, don't you want to be able to see me? I bought a new swimsuit just for you."

"I've seen your new swimsuit, remember?"

"Yes, but Frasier-."

"I know exactly what you look like in that swimsuit and I also know what you look like out of it, and personally I prefer the natural you."

"Frasier-."

"No, I mean it, Claire 're absolutely breathtaking."

She climbed out of bed, allowing him a pleasing view of her naked silhouette . He looked her up and down. "My, what a beautiful view."

She had walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness. "Yes, it really is. And that breeze feels wonderful." Her neck arched back and she closed her eyes, affording him yet another look.

Instantly he was out of bed and stood at her back, wrapping his arms around her. "It is that, but I was talking about you."

She turned in his arms and he pulled her close to him, kissing her with everything he had. As before, their bodies fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle that came together to form a beautiful picture.

Her arms slid around his neck and at that moment he wanted her; needed for their bodies to be one yet again. He turned his head, eying the luxurious king-sized bed with longing, but she gently touched his face, turning his gaze toward her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the beach."

He was filled with a hunger for her that he couldn't control and the urge to resist her was so strong that he feared he might burst.

"Perhaps we should put something on first."

After yet another rather enticing series of kisses, they headed into the extravagant bathroom and removed the plush terry cloth robes that donned the name of the resort. They slipped them on and cinched the belts tightly, looking presentable for their jaunt through the hotel en route to the beach..

Moments later they were walking along the sand hand in hand, the ocean roar at their side. They stopped to kiss in the same manner that they'd kissed in the hotel room. Only this time it was better.

The moonlight provided a soft, soothing glow as they unfastened their terrycloth robes and slid them off of their bodies, letting them drop onto the white sand. And then, their fingers entwined, they headed into the ocean, where the waves provided the prefect rhythm for their moonlit swim under the stars.

THE END


End file.
